


Exam Stress

by salmonkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Porn Without Plot, lazy porn, they're both legal dont stress buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonkun/pseuds/salmonkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my exams are coming up and this was both relief for me and for Marco ;-) this is kinda really shitty but im tired af so does it look like i care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Stress

"...jesus Marco.."

Jean and Marco had been dating a steady 9 months, they'd fallen into a casual routine of sex, however, final and mid year exams _really_  messed this routine up. 

Marco, being the perfect goody two shoes he is, got into a studying routine 4 weeks before the 2 week exam period, for Jean, this meant no sex, maybe a handjob if he was lucky (he wasn't) for 6 whole weeks. 

Then suddenly he did get lucky (haha). A small study break, watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother, cuddling up against each other, Marco's hands wrapped around his waist and his breath warm against the back of Jean's neck. 

Marco had gotten handsy and started grinding roughly against Jean's ass. 

"nnngh Jean" Marco growled against the back of Jean's neck, hands grabbing Jean's hips so hard they'd be sure to leave bruises, he bite harshly against the nape of Jean's neck which caused Jean to buck his hips, grinding back into Marco's hips.

Marco's pace quickened and his thrusts became harder and rougher, moaning and sighing quietly against the back of Jean's neck. Jean loves when Marco gets like this, controlling and dominating, holding Jean's warm body against his, Jean loves how small it makes him feel, for Marco to move him as though he weighs nothing, and then Marco and his goddamn words make everything _so much hotter_. 

 

"fuck Jean, fuck.. you feel so good.." Marco mumbles brainlessly against Jean's neck. 

"fuck I needed this, God I could barely handle it.. you look so fucking good.." Jean's eyes squeeze shut and he shudders against Marco's chest. 

"all I could.. nngh.. think about w-was fucking you against that desk, bending you over and making you beg for it" Jean whimpers and pushes his hips back. 

"fu-ahh Jeannngh.." he bucks his hips against Jean's ass and bites hard against the back of his neck, moaning loudly and gasping harshly, his eyebrows drawn and mouth wide open. 

As he comes down from his incredible high his breathing slows... incredibly so..

"...Marco?" Jean says quietly, and then, Marco snores. 

Marco had been pulling all nighters out of anxiety of the upcoming exams, he'd been having incredible struggles sleeping, Jean was glad he was able to help but it would've been better if he wasn't going to wake up glued to his pants..


End file.
